Witches
| lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = | eyes = 2, sometimes 3 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 | special adaptations = | language = | sub-groups = | prey = | 1st = }} A witch is a practicioner of magic, a scholar of the occult, or a manipulator of supernatural forces. A witch is usually a gender-specific term referring to a woman. Male witches exist, but are usually referred to as warlocks. Classically, witches are portrayed as wicked women with evil intent, often laboring in the service of some malefic force, such as a demon, or even the Devil himself. A gathering of witches, who combine their efforts towards a common girl are referred to as a coven or a circle. Other interpretations demonstrate witches as members of any number of pagan religions, which are not necessarily evil in purpose or intent. The most well known of such pagan social groups are Wiccans, who practice Earth elemental magic known as Wicca. Popular tradition holds that the only absolute way of identifying a witch is by drowning them. This test was widely administered during the 17th century in which a suspected witch was tied to a dunking chair and lowered into a body of water. Witches cannot be drowned, so if she survived, then she was clearly a witch. Unfortunately, if one were innocent then they would certainly die. This theory is taken from traditional lore that originated in Europe. in film The first film to feature witchcraft was the French movie Le Manoir du diable, which was directed and produced by Georges Méliès in 1896. In the film, a young woman greets a French soldier before transforming into a witch before his eyes. Several more witches appear and begin running about in a circle, brandishing broom sticks. Another soldier arrives, but soon flees. As the witches continue dancing in a circle, the first soldier grows scared. Simultaneously, they drop to their knees and disappear. on TV There have been several shows that either deal directly with the subject of witchcraft, or involve witches as part of their storylines to some matter or another. * Charmed - A show about witches with superhero powers. * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch - A show about witches. * True Blood - Season four dealt heavily with witches. Characters Appearances Television * American Horror Story: The End - Coco, Mallory & Dinah. Not yet revealed as witches. * American Horror Story: The Morning After - Coco, Mallory & Dinah. Not yet revealed as witches. * Charmed: Pilot - The Halliwell Sisters and Serena Frederick. * Charmed: Something Wicca This Way Comes - The Charmed Ones & Serena Frederick. * Star Trek: Catspaw - Sylvia, Korob and 3 witches. Comics * Dollface 2 - Elva, 17th century witch from Salem. * Dollface 3 - Elva. * Oz: The Wizard 1 - Glinda, Lynessa, Zamora & Zinna in flashback. * Silver Surfer 12 - Nigel & Sybyl Carruthers use witchcraft to summon the Abomination back to Earth. * Tales of the Zombie 1 - Mother Feere. * Vampirella 2 - Evily. * Witches 1 - Jennifer Kale, Satana, and Topaz. * Witches 2 - Jennifer Kale, Satana, and Topaz. * Witches 3 - Jennifer Kale, Satana, and Topaz. * Witches 4 - Jennifer Kale, Satana, and Topaz. Films * Suicide Squad (2016) - The Enchantress Notes * Rhodie Cogan is credited as First witch in the "Catspaw" episode of the original Star Trek. The link redirects to this page. * Gail Bonney is credited as Second witch in the "Catspaw" episode of the original Star Trek. The link redirects to this page. * Maryesther Denver is credited as Third witch in the "Catspaw" episode of the original Star Trek. The link redirects to this page. See also * Witch characters * Appearances of witches